sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Russo
Name: Antonio ‘Tony’ Russo Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Cooking, football, basketball, bartending, Iron Chef Appearance: '''Tony is slightly above average height with a heavyset build, standing at 5’11” and weighing in at 208 lbs. The most notable features of Tony’s face are his long hooked nose and his soft gray-green eyes. He has a wide smile that shows off slightly stained and misaligned teeth. Dark curly hair reaches to just below his ears, but he frequently keeps it slicked or tied back. He has a light scar on his forehead from an injury sustained in football a year ago. Most of Tony’s body mass is built in his upper body like his chest, shoulders and back, from football training. His exercise routine also keeps his midsection from accumulating too much fat. Since the onset of puberty, Tony has grown a significant amount of chest hair, of which some can always be seen peeking out from under the collar of his shirt. Around classes, Tony is often seen wearing his letterman jacket over a light colored polo shirt, along with fitted jeans and polished leather shoes. After school, Tony prefers to wear a t-shirt and sweatpants for working out at the school weight room. '''Biography: '''Tony was born to an Italian couple that had recently immigrated to the United States. His parents, Giovanni and Maria, moved to live with Maria’s sister. In a few short years, Giovanni and Maria had started their dream: a small restaurant simply called Giovanni’s Pasta Bar. They had two children, Antonio and Emilio, with four years separating the brothers. Tony grew up with the restaurant. As soon as he was old enough, he was helping around the kitchen with cleaning or basic food preparation. His father was overjoyed to be able to share his passion with his son, teaching him about the nuances of fine cooking. As the years passed, Tony graduated from busboy to waiting tables and assistant chef, the role depending on the night’s business. Tony embraced the art of cooking. His younger brother Emilio did not. While Tony loved to spend his nights helping his father in the kitchen, Emilio preferred to stay at home away from the restaurant, nose buried in a different book each week. When business was slow, a rarity for the growing restaurant, Tony loved to watch shows on the Food Network for new ideas to add to the menu. He especially was fond of the Iron Chef program, and sometimes wondered what it would be like to be engaged in such a high energy competition. Tony was quite the popular guy at school. Years of waiting tables had taught him many things about be sociable and polite, which gathered him friends and admirers. When he entered high school, he joined the football team at the suggestion of his friends. He found that he actually enjoyed the sport and followed by honing his basketball skills until he made the team in his junior year. Tony’s position as an offensive guard did not mean he conformed to the stereotype of the dumb jock though. Fitting some time for studies between football practice and the evening dinner rush ensured Tony’s solid A average. Tony’s academic prowess did not escape the attention of his parents. Although they knew he loved the restaurant, they felt that he had potential for a better career. To that end, they reduced the number of hours Tony spent at the restaurant, while bringing Emilio to replace him on a significant number of his shifts. Tony did not like this at all, but his protests fell on deaf ears. His parents spent more time preparing Emilio in one day taking over the family business, while pushing Tony to pursue a more prestigious career in business or law. This change in his family situation did not have a positive impact on Tony. He was not the kind of person to make a big deal about it to his parents, but the resentment and other negative emotions were locked away and left to build up. He even talked to his younger brother about it: Emilio was a terrible cook and did not have any particular interest in the restaurant, but there was nothing the two could do about it. To release the pent-up stress from the way his parents were treating him, Tony began to play more aggressively in his sports. Football and basketball, Tony discovered, was not enough to relieve all the extra stress from this change in his home life, and he looked for other ways to blow off steam. This was done most often by bullying or lashing out at some other students. Even so, after doing the damage, Tony would seek his victims and apologize for his bad behaviour. Such was the nature of his upbringing as a courteous person. '''Advantages: Tony is quite muscled and fit. He is strong enough to overpower a significant number of his opposition in the game. He also has good stamina for extended physical activity, such as running. Tony has a fairly good reputation amongst his peers as a friendly guy, with a few exceptions. Disadvantages: Tony has a very bad temper, which can impede any attempt to form alliances or manipulate others. His temper can also lead to him making bad decisions in the heat of a firefight. Tony’s focus on building upper body strength has left not as quick on his feet or as agile. Designated Number: Male Student no. 115 --- Designated Weapon: Cordless Iron Conclusion: I hope you cook up some interesting situations with that temper of yours, B115. You may have pulled the short straw in terms of weapons, but there's still hope if you catch some wimp unaware. It's just like being on Iron Chef, only instead of nuts, you're cracking bones. No big difference, right? The above biography is as written by Solomir. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Solomir Kills: None Killed By: Colin Falcone Collected Weapons: Cordless Iron (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Tim Questiare, Colin Falcone Mid-game Evaluation: Tony woke up at the mouth of the island's moutain, and upon finding his weapon, he ventured into the cave. Being cautious, he comes across Colin Falcone and Tim Questiare, and tries to attack them for Timothy's gun. He manages to get ahold of it, but he is attacked by Colin and his axe, severely wounding him. As he laid in the tunnel dying, he apologized to Colin, and asked him to finish the job. After apologizing one last time, Colin buried the axe in Tony's head, ending his life. Post-Game Evaluation: Living proof (or dead proof, as it is), kiddies, that all it takes for someone to get offed in this game is one bad decision. Here's hoping that the rest of the year manages to keep up the tradition of playing smart. B115 was such a waste of potential. Memorable Quotes: '''"''I'm sorry..." '''Said in unison with Colin as he kills Tony'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tony, in alphabetical order: Pre-game: *Extending the Olive Branch V4: *Tunnel Vision Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tony Russo. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Tony was a short-run character, but what differentiates him from the mass of fodder at the start of V4 was that he was specifically designed to die to give other characters a boost. In that capacity, he served excellently. His death has a lot of the early-V4isms, but is one of the more competently executed examples of them. All in all, Tony didn't really make a huge impact on the game, but he was never meant to, and I think he was sucessful in what he was intended for. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students